100 Days with Sehun
by mittaris1
Summary: "Aku sangat beruntung dapat menjalani waktu 100-ku hari yang sangat berharga dengannya." for Hunkai in Luv challenge


**100 days with Sehun**

 **Written by Mitta Aristanti**

 **For Hunkai in Luv challenge**

 _Aku bertemu dengannya belum terlalu lama, tetapi aku sudah seperti mengenalnya selama seabad. Pertemuanku dengannya seperti terjadi tanpa sengaja. Namun, aku yakin jika pertemuanku dengannya merupakan sebuah takdir – takdir yang akan mengubah segalanya dalam hidupku._

100 hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya disini , di tempat semua orang sering bermain entah bersama keluarga, kerabat, kawan atau mungkin kekasih. Jika kalian mengira tempat itu adalah taman hiburan, kalian salah. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bukit yang biasa orang-orang pakai untuk berwisata. Jika aku ingat-ingat kembali, pertemuanku dengannya bisa dibilang tidak romantis seperti yang biasa aku lihat di layar televisiku – kalian pasti mengetahuinya; tiba-tiba bertabrakan, salah satu ada yang membantu, kemudian saling berpandangan dan terjadilah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hell no! Itu sangat menjijikan bagiku.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya disaat ada sebuah insiden saat aku tiba-tiba tersesat di tempat wisata tersebut – ini kejadian yang memalukan untukku. Saat itu aku tidak mengetahui kemana perginya semua orang yang sebelumnya mengajakku pergi ke tempat itu. Dengan panik yang sangat tinggi, aku pun mulai menangis seperti anak yang ditinggal ibunya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Aku terus menangis sampai semua orang yang ada di sekitarku memandangku antara aneh dan iba. Memang terlihat wajar jika kita menangis saat kita sedang panik, tetapi tetap saja itu memalukan untuk orang yang sudah menginjak kepala dua. Aku memang masih terbilang kekanakan untuk usiaku yang akan memasuki umur 22 tahun. Bahkan temanku, Chanyeol, menyuruhku untuk menikahi om-om yang sudah sangat dewasa karena menurutnya aku tidak pantas menikahi orang yang seumuran atau dibawah umurku – dan aku membenci pernyataan bocah menara itu.

Aku terus menangis sampai ada seseorang yang berpakaian seperti petugas keamanan datang kepadaku. Aku masih ingat pertanyaan pada saat itu,

" _Adek manis, apa kau tersesat dan sedang mencari ibumu?_ "

Mendapatkan pertanyaan dan panggilan ' _Adek Manis_ ' seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena dirundung rasa sedih, kesal dan malu yang dicampur menjadi satu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspressi si pertugas keamanan itu. Dia terlihat begitu panik, sangking paniknya dia sampai memanggil seluruh pertugas keamanan yang berjaga disana. Saat semua petugas datang, aku langsung dibawa ke dalam pos pemberitahuan. Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya.

Pada saat itu, dia terlihat sedang duduk santai sambil matanya mengarah ke sebuah televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun kesukaanku, _Pororo_. Jika kalian berpikir dia seorang _announcer_ , kaliah lagi-lagi salah. Dia, pada saat itu, bernasib sama denganku – sama-sama tersesat, tetapi bedanya dia tidak cengeng sepertiku. Aku langsung dibawa masuk ke tempat itu. Aku terus menangis dan semua petugas bergantian menenangkanku. Ada yang membawakanku minuman sampai ada petugas yang membawakanku balon dan permen lollipop. Aku sadar jika dia memperhatikanku, tetapi aku tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak menangis. Saat salah seorang petugas membawakanku sebuah boneka berbentuk karakter Krong, seketika tangisanku berhenti – aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukai kartun _Pororo_ , kan? Saat tangisanku berhenti, semua petugas menghela nafas dan mengucapkan ' _Syukurlah...'_ dan mereka semua pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Saat semua petugas sudah pergi dari pos, aku langsung memainkan boneka Krong. Saat itu, aku seperti melupakan kejadian mengapa aku menangis. Saat sedang asyik bermain, dia masih memperhatikanku. Merasa sedikit risih, aku pun mulai melihat kearahnya dan bertanya,

" _Apa kau ingin boneka juga?_ "

Sungguh itu pertanyaan yang bodoh – menurutku. Dengan kerutan di dahinya, ia pun menjawab,

" _Tidak."_

Lalu dia pun kembali memperhatikan televisi yang masih menyala dengan cueknya. Sama cuek dengannya, aku pun kembali bermain dengan boneka Krongku – sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpannya di kamarku. Setelah percakapan yang sangat, sangat, sangat singkat itu, hanya keheningan yang terjadi sampai kami berdua bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ternyata sedang mencari kami. Sungguh bukan pertemuan yang sangat romantis, benar bukan?

Setelah kejadian itu, entah mengapa aku terus membayangkan wajah dinginnya. Padahal baik aku maupun dia tidak melakukan interaksi yang berarti. Dan dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, tepat 86 hari yang lalu, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Bukan di tempat wisata tersebut, tetapi di sebuah pasar yang cukup besar di daerah Busan. Saat itu, aku bersama kakak perempuan pertamaku sedang berbelanja bahan makanan untuk acara keluarga yang akan diadakan pada malam harinya. Aku yang masih hapal betul wajahnya tidak sengaja melihatnya bersama seorang wanita tua yang menurutku adalah ibunya. Dia terlihat sedang membawa banyak kantung belanjaan dan wanita tua yang bersamanya masih asyik menawar harga dengan salah satu penjual daging. Saat itu aku melihat dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan walaupun barang yang dia bawa sangatlah banyak – berbeda sekali denganku yang hanya bisa membawa paling banyak dua kantung besar; bahkan dengan membawa dua kantung pun rasanya tanganku seperti mengangkat 4 ton daging.

Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai tak sadar jika aku telah ditinggal oleh kakakku. Merasa diperhatikan, dia pun melihat ke arahku. Saat dia mulai memperhatikanku, aku pun tersadar jika aku ditinggal oleh kakakku. Aku mulai kepanikan dan seperti yang sudah kalian duga, aku pun mulai menangis. Saat air mataku mulai turun, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menengok ke arah orang itu, dan ternyata itu dia.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku sangat dingin.

Aku yang masih terkejut pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil terus mencoba menahan air mataku. Sambil menggumamkan kata ' _Tunggu'_ , dia pun pergi ke arah dimana ibunya masih sibuk menawar harga dengan penjual daging. Dia terlihat berbisik kepada ibunya, dan ibunya melihat ke arahku. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya kepada ibunya hingga wanita tua itu tersenym ke arahku. Setelah itu, dia kembali lagi kepadaku masih dengan kantung belanjaan yang tadi ia bawa.

" _Ayo kita pergi. Aku akan bantu mencari kerabatmu"_ ajaknya pada saat itu.

Dengan cueknya, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku yang ketakutan pun mengikuti kemana arah dia pergi, dan ternyata dia mengajakku keluar dari pasar. Dia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu entah apa itu. Saat ia sudah menemukan sesuatu itu, dia pun langsung pergi – dengan aku yang masih mengikutinya. Ternyata ia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai kecil tempat menjual _hotteok_ (pancake khas Korea).

" _Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan menaruh belanjaan ibuku ke dalam mobil"_ ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin.

Saat dia hendak meninggalkanku sendirian, aku pun – entah bagaimana- secara tidak sadar langsung menggenggam lengannya. Dia pun terlihat keheranan sambil melihat ke arah tanganku yang menggenggam lenganya.

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku_ " ucapku dengan suara serak karena tangisanku.

Seakan mengetahui ketakutanku, dia pun langsung memasang wajah hangatnya sambil melepaskan genggamanku secara perlahan.

" _Mobilku diparkir di dekat kedai ini. Aku akan kembali lagi_ " ujarnya hangat.

Aku pun mengangguk menuruti perintahnya. Saat aku melihat wajah penuh kehangatan itu, seketika aku merasakan panas di wajahku dan geli di perutku. Aku pun berpikir mungkin aku tiba-tiba demam atau semacamnya. Namun, aku pun sempat berpikir mungkin wajah hangatnya yang membuatku merasa seperti demam. Setelah genggamanku terlepas, dia pun pergi menuju tempat parkiran yang ternyata memang tak jauh dari kedai.

Aku menunggunya dengan perasaan cemas yang masih terasa olehku. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun kembali dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena dia berlari ke arahku. Saat dia sampai, aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Aku heran mengapa dia berlari seperti itu. Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku. Namun, pikiran itu pun segera aku hapus karena menurut akal sehatku tidak mungkin dia mengkhawatirkanku karena kami baru dua kali bertemu dan sepertinya dia adalah orang yang sangat dingin – orang seperti itu tidak mungkin mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

" _Aku akan membeli hotteok. Apa kau mau?"_ tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pada saat itu. Kebetulan sekali saat itu aku belum makan sama sekali. Dia seolah-olah sudah membaca keadaanku saat itu. Setelah mendapat jawabanku, dia langsung memesan dua _hotteok_.

Setelah dia memesan kudapan manis tersebut, kami pun menunggu di sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat kedai itu berada. Kami menunggu dalam diam karena tidak ada salah satu di antara kami yang tidak memulai percakapan. Aku yang mulai tenang pun mulai memainkan smartphone yang aku simpan di saku jaket tebalku. Aku mulai memainkan permainan yang ada di dalamnya. Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, akhirnya aku menghentikan permainanku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku ke arahnya – dan ternyata dia memang sedang memperhatikanku.

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau membawa smartphone?_ " tanyanya sambil terus menatapku.

" _Kau tidak bertanya_." Jawabku asal.

Dengan wajah dinginnya dia kembali berkata,

" _Aku kira kau tidak membawanya karena kau terlihat sangat kebingungan saat di dalam pasar tadi. Syukurlah jika kau bawa_ "

Aku yang pada saat itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan hanya bisa mengerutkan alis. Seakan mengerti jika aku kebingungan dia pun berkata kembali,

" _Setidaknya kita tidak perlu berkeliling di dalam pasar untuk mencari kerabatmu. Kau bisa menelponnya, kan?"_

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan darinya, aku pun langsung sadar dan segera menelpon kakakku yang sudah berani-beraninya meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba beberapa kali menelpon kakakku, tetapi tidak diangkat olehnya. Dengan kesal, aku lempar smartphoneku ke atas meja. Dia – seakan mengerti kembali – tidak bertanya apapun kepadaku. Tak lama kemudian, ada satu panggilan masuk dari smarthphoneku – yang ternyata dari kakakku. Segera aku jawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Ya! Kim Jongin! Dimana kamu sekarang? Kakak cape bawa barang banyak..."_ begitulah kata kakakku melalui salurang telepon.

" _Aku sedang di depan kedai penjual hotteok, kak. Sekarang kakak dimana? Aku takut..."_ ucapku membalas perkataan kakak tertuaku itu sambil menahan isakan.

" _Kakak sudah ada di dekat mobil. Cepat ke tempat parkiran. Tempat parkirannya dekat dengan jalan keluar pasar. Awas jangan sampai tersesat lagi!"_ ucapnya lagi dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Begitu mendapatkan telepon dari kakakku, aku pun bergegas menuju parkiran tempat mobil keluargaku berada – tak lupa ditemani oleh dirinya. Saat dalam perjalanan, aku dan dirinya berjalan berdampingan, dan entah mengapa kami berjalan dengan sangat perlahan seakan sedang menikmati sisa waktu bersama kami yang akan habis. Sesekali aku mengumamkan nada untuk menghilangkan kekakuan diantara kami. Jujur, saat itu aku sangat gugup berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Mungkin karena kami baru bertemu dua kali, tetapi mungkin juga rasa gugup itu hadir karena aku mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan menyukai seseorang – begitulah kata sahabatku – dan ini adalah hal yang baru untukku.

Kami terus berjalan sampai kami tak sadar jika tempat yang kami tuju sudah dekat.

" _Jadi, aku mengantarmu sampai disini saja."_ Ucapnya saat kami berhenti tak jauh dari mobil keluargaku.

" _Ya... terima kasih telah mengantarku. Aku mungkin akan menangis sepanjang hari jika tidak ada dirimu."_ Balasku dengan sedikit basa-basi.

" _Tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu."_ Ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat aku idolakan.

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke mobilku. Mungkin ibuku sudah menunggu sejak tadi."_ Lanjutnya.

Saat dia hendak berbalik untuk pergi, saat itu aku beranikan diri untuk menanyakan satu hal yang penting padanya.

" _Tunggu! Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"_ begitulah tanyaku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama dia pun menjawab, " _Oh Sehun. Kau?"_

" _Kim Jongin."_

Setelah pertanyaan singkat itu, kami pun akhirnya berpisah. Namun ternyata itu bukan pertemuan terakhir kami.

Pada minggu keempat, tepatnya 72 hari yang lalu, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Namun, pertemuan pada hari itu merupakan pertemuan yang sangat mengejutkan untukku. Pada saat itu, secara kebetulan kami sedang melakukan kencan buta di sebuah cafe ternama di Seoul. Aku dan dirinya sama-sama menunggu pasangan kencan kami. Kalian salah jika ternyata dia adalah kencanku. Kencanku pada saat itu merupakan kerabat dekat kakakku dan dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal kakakku.

Tidak seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, kami mulai sedikit akbar dan tidak canggung. Saat itu, kami berbincang banyak dari mengenai alasan kami melakukan kencan buta sampai hal-hal kecil mengenai kami seperti hobi, nomor telepon dan sebagainya. Percakapan kami saat itu membuatku seperti mengenai lebih seperti apa sosoknya. Kami berbincang sangat lama sampai kami pun tak sadar jika kami sedang menunggu kencan kami saat kami pulang. Dan sesampainya di rumah, kakakku memarahiku habis-habisan karena teman yang dia ajukan sebagai teman kencanku merasa sangat kecewa denganku yang tidak ada di tempat. Walaupun aku dimarahi, aku tetap bersyukur karena aku dapat bertemu dengannya.

Minggu-minggu pun berlalu, dan kami masih tetap bertemu. Kami selalu berjanji bertemu entah di cafe ataupun di pasar jika aku sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Karena kami sering bertemu, keluargaku sudah cukup akrab dengannya – begitu pun aku terhadap keluarganya. Kami pun sempat dikabarkan menjalin hubungan karena intensitas pertemuan kami yang cukup sering walau pada kenyataannya kami tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti yang orang lain duga.

Sebenarnya, aku berharap jika kami mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman maupun sahabat. Aku merasa dirinya merupakan seseorang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku karena aku merasakan perubahan yang sangat besar pada diriku. Aku yang kekanakan pun berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih bijaksana karenanya – orang tuaku merasakan berubahan itu jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya. Seluruh kakakku yang sudah mengetahui isi hatiku mengenainya sangat menyetujui jika aku berkencan dengannya – bahkan lebih.

Dan siapa duga jika dia pun mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku pada minggu kedelapan, tepat 44 hari yang lalu. Hari itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku menurutku. Semenjak kami mengumumkan hubungan kami kepada keluarga kami masing-masing, mereka semua sangat senang – bahkan ibuku dan ibunya berencana untuk melakukan pertunangan agar kami dapat tetap bersama.

Semenjak hari itu, hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Aku dan dirinya semakin hari semakin menunjukan keseriusan dalam hubungan kami. Rencana masing-masing ibu kami pun terwujud, yaitu mengikat kami dalam sebuah pertunangan, tepat pada minggu kedua kami berpacaran atau 30 hari yang lalu. Mendadak memang, tetapi kami dan seluruh keluarga kami sangat yakin dengan keputusan ini. Acara pertunangan kami pun digelar dengan cukup mewah. Kami mengundang seluruh kerabat kami dan kami semua merasakan kebahagian yang tiada taranya.

Namun, dimana ada kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan yang datang. Kesedihan itu datang tepat tiga minggu yang lalu saat aku dan dirinya sedang melakukan wisata ke sebuah pulau yang terkenal cantik di Korea selatan. Saat itu, mobil yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Aku dinyatakan koma selama seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Saat sadar, aku langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sehun kepada keluargaku dan keluarganya yang sudah menungguku selama koma. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspressi sedih keluargaku dan keluarganya – terutama ekspressi ibunya. Selain itu, aku pun masih mengingat bagaimana rasa panik yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku saat itu. Jika kalian berpikir Sehun telah tiada, kali ini kalian benar. Ayahku bercerita mengenai Sehun yang juga koma setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, tetapi Sehun tidak mampu bertahan dan akhirnya meninggal setelah empat hari koma. Mengetahui hal itu, aku pun hanya mampu menangis histeris. Ibunya yang saat itu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan hanya bisa menenangkanku.

" _Bersabarlah, Jongin. Ibu tahu ini tidak akan mudah bagimu..."_ ucapnya.

Setelah mendapat berita mengenai kepergian dirinya, aku hanya mampu mengurung diri di kamar pasien. Aku yang masih belum sembuh 100 persen tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, termasuk dokter dan suster yang merawatku selama lima hari karena terlalu depressi dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Pada hari keenam, kakak perempuan keduaku mencoba mengajakku berbicara.

" _Jongin, kakak tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu... Tapi, jika kau terus seperti ini kau hanya membuat Sehun tidak tenang di alamnya... Kau tahu, sebelum dia meninggal dia menitipkan pesan kepada kami untuk menjagamu dan menyuruhmu untuk tetap bahagia walau tanpanya. Itu yang dia katakan... dia ingin kau tetap bahagia, Jongin... Kabulkan lah permohonan terakhirnya..."_ itulah yang dikatakan kakakku.

Setelah mendapatkan nasehat dari kakakku, aku langsung tersadar dengan semua hal bodoh yang aku lakukan. Aku menyadari jika Sehun tidak akan hidup kembali walaupun aku telah memintanya. Dan hari itu, aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam depakan kakakku. Keesokan harinya, aku pun mulai membuka diriku dengan semua orang. Seminggu kemudian aku pun diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit karena kondisiku yang semakin membaik.

Hari ini adalah tepat di hari 100-ku bersama Oh Sehun – seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku. Saat ini, aku tengah berada di depan pusaranya. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat sedih melihat nama yang tercantum di pusara itu – sangat sedih sampai air mataku sulit untuk menetes. Walaupun begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap bahagia karena aku akan mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat beruntung dapat menjalani waktu 100-ku hari yang sangat berharga dengannya. Aku sangat beruntung dapat mencintainya dan merasakan cintanya. Aku pun sangat beruntung karena aku berubah karenanya.

-Fin-


End file.
